


A Lesson in Femininity

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: CW:Transphobia, F/F, Forced Feminization, Multi, Rape, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, cw: homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: The trio have a constant, unwavering, irrational hatred for Taylor. And this is just one more horrible example of what they're willing to do to her. Note: Contains rape, homophobia and transphobia.





	A Lesson in Femininity

**A Lesson In Femininity**

  
“Don’t you see, Taylor,” Emma asked, reaching down and patting Taylor’s cheek. “We’re _helping_ you.”  
  
“Yeah!” Madison chirped, smiling like the sun was out and birds were singing. “You want to be a girl, and we’re going to treat you like a girl!”  
  
“Now get sucking,” Sophia growled, pushing her strap-on against Taylor’s cheek.  
  
The trio formed a triangle around Taylor. All of them had strap-ons jutting out from their hips. That would have been bad enough, but none of the dicks were modeled after human equipment. Emma had a bright red dog dick, complete with an inflatable knot that she had demonstrated for her friends. Madison had one with thick ridges along it, the ridges getting thicker the further down they went. And Sophia had something that Taylor couldn’t even recognize, beyond knowing that there was no way she could fit it inside her. And that Sophia wasn’t going to give her a choice.  
  
Taylor hadn’t gotten the courage yet to start dressing in female clothing. The best she could do was wear uni-gender clothes. Jeans, formless shirts, that sort of thing. The trio, on the other hand, didn’t have her worries or her lack of money. They had bought the pinkest, frilliest, most stereotypically girly clothes they could find, and made Taylor dress up in them.  
  
Taylor _wanted_ to wear women’s clothing, to at least have a small part of her outside life reflect what was inside. But not like this, not as a way for three hateful bullies to laugh at her. And the clothing didn’t even fit that well. Taylor had never thought about what it would feel like to have her dick in panties, but it was turning out to be a lot more uncomfortable then she would have thought. Even the handcuffs that Sophia had locked her into were pink. Pink, pink, pink, Taylor didn’t want to ever see that color again.  
  
“I said, open up, bitch,” Sophia snarled, pushing the tip of her shaft against Taylor’s lips.  
  
Taylor didn’t have a choice but to open her mouth, letting Sophia’s thick, multi-colored strap-on slide into her mouth. Sophia quickly shoved herself in as far as she could go, burying herself inside Taylor’s mouth. Taylor coughed and gagged, feeling herself getting stretched out. She glared up at Sophia, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses. Sophia didn’t care. She was looking at her friends.  
  
Taylor wished she had never told Emma all those years ago about how she felt, wearing boy clothes and doing boy things. She hadn’t known the words back then, or even the full depths about how much more _right_ being a woman was. But Emma had remembered it and now, years later, she was using that knowledge. Right now, at this moment, Taylor would have given up on being a woman, would have kept on pretending to be a guy, forever, if it just meant she could get out of here, away from Emma and her friends.  
  
Madison had moved behind Taylor and squatted down. Taylor could feel Madison’s hands on her rear, sliding up and down along the skirt they had made Taylor wear. As bad as the skirt was, the pink g-string rising up above it was even worse, and Madison was playing with that, too.  
  
“Man, you can buy fashion, but you can’t buy beauty, can you?” Madison asked, groping Taylor’s rear. “It’s as flat as a board back here. Just as bad as his chest.”  
  
“What else did you expect?” Emma said lightly, laughing. “He half-asses everything else he does, why would that be different?”  
  
Taylor forced herself not to cry. And that was so hard to do. Not only because of the horrible words and worse thoughts behind them, but also because of how Sophia was thrusting in and out of her mouth. Taylor could feel the twisted strap-on knocking against her teeth and the back of her mouth as the black girl slammed into her mouth again and again. It made Taylor gag and want to throw up. But she had horrible suspicions about what the trio would do to her if she did vomit.  
  
“You want to look like a girl,” Madison said, tugging the skirt down Taylor’s hips. “And what’s more girly then getting fucked by three other girls?”  
  
Taylor closed her eyes as she felt something cool and slick slide into her rear. She had also been forced to give herself an enema, so she had known something like this was coming. It still didn’t make her like it anymore.  
  
At least Madison was bothering to lube Taylor’s ass up first. She was certain that Sophia wouldn’t have bothered, and would have _liked_ to see Taylor in pain. The worst part of all was that Taylor was concerned her body might actually like what was about to happen to her. A few quiet experiments all on her own had shown Taylor how sensitive her rear could be, and Taylor was concerned that even the trio’s monstrous toys could make her body feel pleasure, even as her mind tried to rebel.  
  
“You look good sucking dick, Taylor,” Sophia said casually, still holding Taylor’s head in her hands and driving her dildo in and out of Taylor’s mouth. “Course, I bet all you trannies love sucking a good cock, don’t you?”  
  
Taylor steeled herself, forcing the tears back. Not here. Not in front of them. Instead, she stared at Sophia’s belt, trying to get her mind to go somewhere, anywhere, else. Just so long as it wasn’t with these three bitches.  
  
Emma leaned towards Sophia’s ear and whispered something. Taylor couldn’t hear what she said, but she could hear Sophia’s cackle of delight. Then Sophia let go of her head and pulled her dildo out of Taylor’s mouth.  
  
Taylor coughed and gagged, reaching up to rub her chin. It hurt. How did girls in porn manage to keep smiling doing it? Her bitter thoughts were interrupted by Emma reaching down and pulling Taylor’s chin up. Taylor was forced to look into a bright smile.  
  
“Bottoms up!” Emma said, laughing.  
  
Emma popped two pills into Taylor’s mouth. She tried to spit them out, but Emma had already put her hand over Taylor’s mouth. Then she pinched Taylor’s nose shut. Taylor glared up into Emma’s eyes, but was forced to swallow them. They felt big, going down her throat.  
  
“Now, I want you to say thank you, Taylor,” Emma said. “I paid a lot of money for those pills, and I don’t want them to be wasted.”  
  
“Oh, are those the hormone pills you told us about?” Madison asked excitedly. “The ones that make his dick shrink and give him man-boobs?”  
  
“Exactly,” Emma said, swishing her hair. “Aren’t I a good friend, Taylor? You want a woman’s body, so I’m giving you one, free of charge. Now,” her eyes narrowed, becoming two chips of ice. “Say thank you.”  
  
Taylor glared back at Emma, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses.  
  
“Say thank you, Taylor, or I’ll give you another dose. And this time I’ll throw in my dad’s Viagra. You want to pop a stiffy in front of us girls?”  
  
Taylor still said nothing. She wished she was strong enough or smart enough or fast enough to think of some way out of this. But there was nothing coming to her, nothing but waiting until the trio got bored of her. And Taylor thought that could take a very, very long time to happen.  
  
“Fine then,” Emma snarled, pulling a bottle out of her purse. “Here you go!”  
  
Three pills were forced down Taylor’s throat despite her best efforts. Efforts which were interrupted by Madison deciding to slide into her ass. Taylor choked, her eyes going wide as she felt her asshole getting stretched out by Madison’s dildo. It felt even thicker then it looked, and Taylor gasped in pain as Madison entered her.  
  
“Hey, look,” Sophia said, laughing. “The sissy boy’s liking it!” Her foot nudged Taylor’s cock, which was still soft.  
  
Though Taylor knew it wouldn’t stay soft for long. She could feel the Viagra starting to work on her, a funny kind of heat entering her and making her crotch tingle.  
  
“Wow, this is kind of fun,” Madison said as she pushed her strap-on deeper and deeper into Taylor. “It’s like, like… I dunno, but it’s really fun, you guys!”  
  
“I’ll have to try it out later,” Emma cooed, fiddling in her purse once again. “But right now, I’ve got something else to do,” she added, standing back up holding a permanent marker.  
  
“Let’s see,” Emma said, uncapping the marker and holding it just above Taylor’s head. “How about ‘Taylor+Dicks, BFF’? ‘Sissy Dick’ down there… You’ve got any ideas, Sophia?”  
  
“Plenty,” Sophia said, laughing as she looked down at Taylor. “Hope that pen has enough ink in it for everything.”  
  
Taylor flinched backwards, feeling the pressure of the marker against her skin. If Sophia hadn’t grabbed her head, her strong fingers holding onto the side of Taylor’s skull, Taylor would have jerked her head to the side, just for the pleasure of ruining Emma’s work. As it was, she couldn’t do anything but sit there and take it, feeling Emma slowly, carefully running her marker along Taylor’s forehead.  
  
Taylor closed her eyes, doing her best to stop the tears from leaking out. She had to be strong, strong enough to get through this. And the physical pleasure she was starting to feel only made her mental anguish worse.  
  
Taylor’s dick was starting to get hard, poking out of both her panties and her skirt. And the thrusting sensations of Madison’s dildo were also feeling good, reaching farther and deeper into Taylor’s ass then anything else she had ever tried before. She really was going to get hard in front of them. Taylor could think of worse things to happen to her, but not many.  
  
“Hey, Madison,” Sophia said. “Don’t be afraid to paddle his ass for being a crossdressing pervert.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Madison chirped. “And a one, two, one, two, three!”  
  
Taylor gritted her teeth as Madison spanked her. Even through the skirt and the panties, it still hurt. But it wasn’t enough to make her cry or ask Madison to stop. Nothing would be enough to make Taylor do the latter, even if her eyes were already watering.  
  
  
“Hey, hey, it’s working!” Emma cried out. “Look, he’s getting hard!”  
  
“I _knew_ guys like him love taking it up the ass,” Sophia said, her voice smug. “What other kind of guy would wear long hair like that?”  
  
Emma stepped in front of Taylor. Taylor could see her pale, flawless legs, shown off in her short skirt. Taylor didn’t raise her gaze to see the rest of Emma. She knew what was up there, anyway. A pretty body, pretty clothes, a pretty face… And inside of it all, Emma, which ruined the whole thing.  
  
“Open up, Taylor,” Emma commanded. “I want to get my dick wet.”  
  
Taylor kept her mouth closed, glaring at Emma’s shoes. Then Sophia’s hands slid down the sides of her head and forced Taylor’s mouth open anyway. Emma slid inside, making Taylor gag and choke on her fake cock.  
  
“You suck cock like a pro, Taylor,” Emma said. “How much practice do you have with this, anyways?”  
  
Taylor knew she was far more of a virgin then any of these three girls. Or she had been. No, she still was, Taylor told herself. This wasn’t sex. Not with these three, not with how they were acting. It was- Taylor didn’t want to even think the word.  
  
“Come on, fuck the bitch, you two,” Sophia urged. “Make her squeal.”  
  
“Bitch, huh?” Emma asked.  
  
By now, Taylor had closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was happening to her. But she could still what was happening. The squeaking sound, and her teeth getting forced apart even more then they already were told her everything she needed to know.  
  
Taylor still opened her eyes on reflex, cursing herself as she did so. And, sure enough, Emma was inflating the knot of the dildo, squeezing down on the pump to make the bright red knot grow bigger and bigger in Taylor’s mouth. Taylor tried to bit down on it, but the bit of give she managed wasn’t enough to puncture the material. And it wasn’t as if Emma could feel anything from it.  
  
Taylor was forced to let her jaw get more and more spread apart as the knot inside her mouth grew bigger and bigger. Crossing her eyes, Taylor got as good of a look at the knot as she could. How the hell did the makers expect anybody to be able to take that inside of them? It looked like it was the size of Taylor’s wrist! And it was hurting her jaw in a way that she couldn’t believe.  
  
Finally, Emma stopped pumping, and shoved the dildo in. Taylor could feel her teeth scrape over the rubber of the knot as it slid inside of her. But at least there was a bit more room in her mouth then along the line of her teeth. Even if the tip of the dildo was hitting the back of her throat, and making Taylor want to vomit.  
  
“Hey, you think he’s going to cum soon?” Sophia asked, stepping away from Taylor. “Look at how stiff his prick is getting.”  
  
“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Emma said. “Taylor must feel so _nice_ right now, filled up on both ends. Just a little fag, sucking cock and getting fucked. Of course he’s hard.”  
  
Taylor _was_ hard, and it had nothing to do with what was in her mouth. It was entirely from the Viagra, and maybe a bit from Madison’s ribbed cock pressing against her prostate. But even if her body was feeling good, Taylor’s mind was still a long, long way from coming close to orgasm.  
  
“Hey, give me that marker,” Sophia said. “Move aside, Mads. Let’s see,” Taylor could feel the marker moving around her skin, in long, meaningless swirls. “What to write, what to write. Got it.”  
  
Taylor shivered, feeling Sophia’s quick, sloppy strokes. Then she discovered that shivering made the shaft in her rear shift around, and she made sure _not_ to do that again.  
  
“Fuck my ass, $10,” Madison read. “Jeez, think you’re setting that a bit high, Sophia?”  
  
“Only the best for Emma’s old friends,” Sophia said, cackling.  
  
Taylor hoped that one day, Emma would make a new set of friends, and Sophia and Madison would get to see how funny that little joke was when _they_ were here. She also hoped that she would be able to get home and get in the shower without anyone, especially her dad, seeing what was happening to her. At least it was just writing on her. If Emma had found out that Taylor was experimenting with makeup, then Taylor _knew_ what her former friend would do. She’d coat Taylor in so much makeup Taylor would look like a clown, and probably ensure that Taylor could never look at the stuff again.  
  
“So how quick are those hormones supposed to work, Emma?” Sophia said, straightening up and nudging Taylor’s cheek with her dildo. “I wouldn’t mind running this bad boy between a set of tits.”  
“Like, three weeks,” Emma said. “And you need to take them every day. And they wouldn’t be big boobs either.”  
  
“Damn,” Sophia said. “Guess I’ll just have to wait for Madison to finish up in his ass. Hint, hint.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Madison said airily. “I’m going, I’m going. Keep your shirt on.”  
  
“Hey, maybe we should take Taylor’s shirt off. Let him see what he’s got so he can appreciate what he’s going to get,” Sophia said, sounding as if she’d come up with a bright new idea instead of yet another way to humiliate Taylor.  
  
“”You’d better be strong enough to rip it off of him, Sophia,” Emma said dryly, “because there’s no way I’m pulling out until that knot deflates. His teeth are like _that_ ,” she said, snapping her fingers.  
  
Taylor was shaking with the force of all the emotions inside of her. How dare they sound so fun and carefree when they were doing this to her? What the hell was wrong with them all? Did they think that Taylor was going to look back on this in a few years and laugh it off?  
  
If Taylor started crying now, she thought it was going to be tears of anger. There was nothing she wanted more right now then to shut the three of them up forever. And there just wasn’t any way for her to make that happen. Her hands were cuffed behind her back. Sophia could beat her up even if they weren’t. And Taylor knew the cops and the school wouldn’t give a damn about any of this. Not with three versus one.  
  
“Come on, get that skirt off,” Emma said. “I’ve got another idea what to write. Let’s keep a tally of every time he cums while we’re fucking him.”  
  
“Ooh, good idea,” Madison said. “I bet it’s at least three times.”  
  
“Five,” Sophia said, sounding confident. “Taylor look’s like a butt slut. He’s going to love taking this bad boy up his ass.”  
  
“And I’ll go with four,” Emma said. “Think we should count times stroking him off or not?”  
  
The three of them laughingly hashed out more and more details as Taylor writhed underneath them. They sounded like they were having the times of their lives.  
  
Taylor knew she was in for hours and hours more of this. And that she would hate every single minute of it. Even if her body felt good, even if it _came_ , then that still wouldn’t change anything.  
  
This was by far the worst thing the Trio had ever done to Taylor.


End file.
